The body of a link of this type in which the antivibration joints present mutually perpendicular axes is generally constituted by a metal part obtained by casting. Since such a part is relatively expensive, there have been attempts to make a link body out of twisted or folded sheet metal.
For example, document FR-A-2 794 502 describes a link made of sheet metal and including two sleeves in which two antivibration joints are inserted, each joint being constituted by a central armature made of steel secured to an outer ring via an elastomer body. The first sleeve is made at a relatively flat first end out of sheet metal and the second sleeve is made out of two side tabs that are folded against each other and form a second end of the body of the link. The antivibration joints are mounted in the body of the link by means of their outer rings being engaged by force in the sleeves.
That type of link requires stamping, folding, and force-fit assembly operations, and therefore remains relatively expensive.